


Raindrops Melting

by earthys



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Kisses, i haven't written a fanfic in like 1.5 years wow, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthys/pseuds/earthys
Summary: Even though she quite enjoys the atmosphere and scenery of rainy days, Maki Nishikino does not like being in the rain. Which is a pain when you forget your umbrella on a rainy day.





	Raindrops Melting

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO I HAvent written any fanfics or anything in like 1 and a half years but I... really felt like I wanted to today? So here this is. Enjoy?
> 
> Kotomaki a best

_Pitter, patter._

The echoes of the raindrops falling on the roof was a pleasant sound to the redhead’s ears.

Maki Nishikino was waiting near the entrance of Otonokizaka, staring out at the sakura trees and fallen petals, their beauty stained with droplets. Students were making their way out of the building, shoes tapping along the pavement, puddles of rain being splashed along with their steps. The droplets of rain huddled up, and eventually dripped down the edges of the many umbrellas, clear and patterned, that took up a small portion of the scenery.

It was a beautiful sight.

What was _not_ so beautiful however, was the fact that the Maki herself had left her umbrella at home.

She let out a sigh. The weather forecast in the morning predicted a 17% chance of rain, which was _way_ too little for the girl to go out of her way to find her umbrella. Something that she would have generally kept within her bag had disappeared without a trace, nowhere to be found. The atmosphere of the rain was a pleasant thought to her, but actually getting wet was a pain.

“Ah, this is a pain. Maybe I should just ask-“

“ _Hm?_ Maki-chan?”

The voice of the second-year student cut off her thoughts. The now in sight second-year student leaned her body over, her light brown hair flowing alongside her movement. She blinked in a bit of a daze, before letting out a giggle.

“Maki-chan, did you forget your umbrella?”

Kotori’s voice was as sweet, as innocent as a baby bird’s.

“..Mm. Yeah.” Maki let out some sort of mix between a hum and a grunt in response, before turning around fully to face the smaller student. Her face was of the form of a warm smile— her eyes soft, her smile radiating bursts of joy.

“Would Maki-chan like to walk home with me, then? I know you don’t like being in the rain…” Taking her umbrella out of her bag, it being completely dry, Kotori took a step closer to the other girl, who only nodded before taking Kotori’s free hand.

“Sure. Let’s go.”

* * *

 

The two were huddled up within close proximity of each other, trying their best to keep out of the rain. Kotori’s umbrella was fairly big, quite enough room for three people. She usually walked home with Honoka and Umi, after all. The three of them would visit each other’s homes regularly, mostly stopping by Honoka’s to say hi to Yukiho and to help Honoka out with homework.

Even though there was all this room to themselves, the two girls were as close as they could be, Maki’s arm hooked with Kotori’s.

“You’re house isn’t too far from here, right Kotori?” Even though it was her job linking the both of their arms, Maki couldn’t help but feel flustered from the closeness of their bodies, warmth radiating between them on the cold, winter day. Kotori nodded before pointing out ahead of the two, increasing the pace of her footsteps. 

“No, it’s right over there. Hang in there, okay? We’ll be inside and cozy before you know it!” She giggled once more, tilting her head to the side, her cheek brushing over the redhead’s shoulder, who’s face heated up on instinct. She took a look away before speeding up her steps to match the senior student’s pace, now walking in unison.

It really _was_ before they knew it, as the next thing Maki realised, they were both standing inside the entrance of Kotori’s household, Kotori drying off her umbrella. Maki leaned against the wall and sighed. _“Hopefully the rain will clear up soon. The atmosphere is nice, but exams are coming up soon and all my study material is at home…”_

“Maki-chan, is something the matter?”

After she had finished drying off the umbrella, Kotori glanced over back to the other girl who appeared to be in deep thought.

“Is anything wrong? Do you… not want to be here?”

The first year almost lost her balance and nearly fell right over.

“—Juuust kidding! I know that Maki-chan wouldn’t mind being here, right?”

_“That’s a little harsh for a joke.”_ Maki thought to herself as she tried to regain her composture, flattening out her shirt and skirt. She was just about to bring her hand up to her own cheek to try and stop herself from blushing, before she felt another hand cupping her cheek.

_There is was again. That sweet, sweet smile._

“You are my g-girlfriend after all, Kotori. Of course I wouldn’t mind being here.”

She tried her best to avoid any eye contact with the brown-haired girl in front of her. Her eyes in the moment looked almost as sweet as her smile, almost as sweet as her voice, almost as sweet as the person she was in general.

“…I know.”

Not long after these words were muttered by Kotori, the two girl’s lips touched for what seemed like an eternity. An eternity in heaven. But after around 3 or so seconds, Kotori pulled away, only to be met with Maki’s face resembling a tomato. 

“Why would you think that I _wouldn’t_ want to be here…” The now tomato-faced girl muttered as she looked away, but was only met with Kotori pecking her on the cheek, just causing her face to get even redder than it already was. _If that was even possible._

“Because… you’re just so cute, Maki-chan.”

Those words being whispered into Maki’s ear in a soft, low voice, much different than the bright chirpy one that had come out of her mouth earlier, was enough to make her shiver. She was frozen in place until the eventually pouted, turning back to face the other student.

“G-Geez! Why do you have to be like that? Always teasing me.”

But before Maki knew it, Kotori was back to her bright and chirpy self, letting off another giggle. What surprised Kotori however, was their lips touching once more, this time initiated by someone that wasn’t her.

“…?”

After pulling away, Maki glanced to the side, avoiding eye contact as best as she could. Another sweet smile was brought upon the opposite girl’s face, her face actually a bit red this time.

_“…I wish the rain would last forever.”_

Leaning in for another kiss, Kotori placed her hand on the younger girl’s shoulder, causing her to tense up slightly. 

Their time spent inside on the rainy day more or less felt like eternity to the two of them.


End file.
